I am King
by ToxicShiShi
Summary: Ciel is a demon and Sebastian and him have gone their different ways. The sun has long burned out and humans are forced to live in the ocean beds where the demons have the land. Ciel has been alone for billions of years but Claude is alive and bugs Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

I am the king

Sebastian Michaelis. He'd retained the name he'd been given so long ago. It seemed to fit, and after such a long time he wasn't sure he'd respond to anything else. Though, the days of being called by such a name or needing to respond had long since passed. Ciel was fine without him, he'd grown, become independent, and no longer wished to be babysat by the demon he'd employed. And so Sebastian was shooed away, given no further instructions. So, without a master present, he was left on his own accord. And that's when things had become dangerous. The world had nearly collapsed in on itself, leaving the Earth a mass of ruin. The boundaries between the worlds were demolished as the humans sought shelter and the demons sought chaos. There was no peace, no serenity, not anymore. And it was a bother to the demon that so enjoyed perfection. He'd become accustomed to his former life and less than such did not please him. He was a demon of high class and power, not one that should squabble in the pits with all of the others, trying to get a grasp on reality. Armageddon had come and Sebastian planned it take advantage of it.

It'd taken him years, passing slower than they had before, but he'd succeed in taking charge. He'd left his former life behind, and more importantly, his once precious master. He was free, powerful. He was to be bowed to, not ordered about. He was king, a lasting, sinful one. The worlds, intermingled now to a chaotic degree, both fell before him. The shinigami were overpowered and struck down. The angels stayed out of the mess, fearing the demons. And in the wake of the destruction that had passed through stood Sebastian, eyes glinting dominantly. He'd constructed his palace, lavish and sadistic in design. It towered above everything else and no one dared to challenge it. So he was left in charge, a dictator, a king. Where he rightfully belonged all along. Perhaps being out of servitude had destroyed his mind, perhaps he was merely making up for lost time. It didn't really matter, knowing where his lust for power had come from wasn't important. It wouldn't change anything.

He sat atop his throne, lounged across the velvet seat, the silken pillows, the solid gold backing decorated with bone. He was surrounded at all times, guards, servants, all willing to do whatever he asked of them. Both women and men fawned after him, kneeling at his feet. They were his, and no one was going to take his power from him. He was sinister, greedy, cruel, a devil among lambs. And that devil held the shepherd's staff, now and forever. He had no thoughts of Ciel, his former master, nor of those had he dealt with. For all he knew, they were all dead, by his hands or someone else's. It didn't matter. Ciel was lost among the world, deep within the destruction with no servant at his side. Not anymore. Now, he was alone.

Claude Faustus he was 'killed' by that man and left to die with a sword in his chest, but he did not die that night. He was saved by whom? Hanna of course that women was so stupid saving him thinking that he would get Alois no he was done severing that brat, she saved him and he was off on his way while she drowned in the ocean alone. He took a hiding place in earth and once the sun had killed everyone he came back to earth as the rest of the demons and Sebastian. He hid for all this time, Sebastian thinking that he had killed the other, no he was wrong. But Claude was bowing down to Sebastian but only dressed as a servant and changed face.

It was time, time for him to take over and have everyone watch as the 'king' was killed and Claude took over! Claude walked into the throne room and Sebastian sat on top of it like always with a bored look on his face and Claude had his weapon hiding in this room if he needed it. Sebastian didn't even so much as look at the other walking into the room.

Claude walked down the long walkway to the throne and the face peeled away and his former body came back and he pushed his glasses up to his face. "Sebastian." He growled and Sebastian tore himself from his thoughts and his eyes widen in surprise and stood up growling at him. "You have changed your looks." Claude mused with light smirk on his face. "I grew bored with such a handsome face and longed for my true form, so I mixed the two together." Sebastian said as he walked down the staircase that held up his throne.

"I see I did not get rid of you properly the first time, I will make sure I do now." He growled and Claude came at him first wild and full of hate of losing to Sebastian. Sebastian only smirked and the guards acted but he stopped them this was his fight and he would kill Claude again. Sebastian knocked him away sending him flying through the wall and he walked down the stairs and walked up to the hole with a sigh. "I was expecting more of a fight Faustus." He sighed bored as the other got up charging at him not going to give up. Sebastian only looked bored as he counter acted his attacks and after a while Claude was growing more in rage. He kicked the floorboards open and grabbed the sword he had hidden and charged at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't move when he was charged at, he waited for when the blade came inches close he leapt back and into the air grabbed the sword and driving it into the ground and Claude with it.

Claude growled at the other he had become stronger and Claude only more wild and weaker, he was going to lose Claude was pulled away once Sebastian had kicked him out of the room and through another wall that lead outside. Claude needed to get away; he got up and disappeared into the darkness of the outside world. Sebastian was prepared for the other to get up but when he saw the other fleeing he only smirked and chuckled. He had the sword taken away and he went back to his rightful throne kicking his legs off the arms of the chair smirking to him.

Claude wasn't going to give up but he needed help, he needed to find Ciel, Ciel would set him straight right? Where would he be? In the ruins of old England.


	2. Chapter 2

I am King Chapter 2

Claude went racing through the dark earth, the place where Sebastian had made his land was what use to be Asia but Sebastian had clearly renamed it; to what he didn't know or care. He had to find Ciel Sebastian couldn't be king! What had he done to be king? Claude should be king! He had gone through so much shit with that little brat Alois and for what? He didn't even get the brats soul not that he wanted it, he gave it up for Ciel's and lost it at that for he grew sloppy not again… No he would win this time.

Ciel sat inside his manor alone on a hill not wanting to be disturbed and anyone that set foot on his land found that out and humans had better watch out, he would take their soul without thinking. Claude walked up to the manor and Ciel growled at the sense of someone on his land once again. He could up from where he sat in a chair just thinking to himself for it was all he could really do, and walked outside. "What do you want?" Ciel asked without looking down to the ground as he stood above the other. "Ciel Phantomhive." Claude purred standing below the other and hands behind his back with a small smirk on his lips.

Ciel looked down at the other hearing the voice and his eyes widen and took a few steps back. "What are you doing here? You should be dead Sebastian killed you." Ciel said shocked but recovered. "He didn't, he left me to die." Claude corrected. Ciel was so sure that Sebastian had killed him, Sebastian…He hadn't thought about him in thousands of years he just thought about nothing really. His life was rather boring he did want to be alone yes but he had nothing to do. He read a lot he would spend days on end reading books, when the world was still there and once the people in his old if had gone he took his manor to the world of hell where demons lived. He had hundreds of books in there and took all the ones he could when the world was still alive for something like this. But not he was just re reading the books out of boredom.

"What business do you have with me now?" Ciel growled down at him. Claude chuckled softly under his breath and pushed up his glasses jumping up to the railing and stood on it looking down at Ciel. Ciel didn't move from where he stood he would not give the other the upper hand. "I am here with some news I think you need to know. You have blocked yourself from the up and coming world around you as you sit in your old manor living in the past."

"I am not living in the past!" Ciel growled at him his eye turning crimson red as he bared his teeth at the other. "If you say so." Claude sighed and jumped down to the floor level Ciel stood on. "Anyways, Sebastian has been made king of the world." Claude told him. "What? You are talking nonsense!" Ciel growled at him. "Oh? But he sits in a throne with women and men all around him bowing at his feet just dying to be in his presences and here are you all alone in the manor without even a single butler." He purred. "I wished to be alone and I still do now leave!" Ciel commanded him.

Claude sighed and looked at the other. "Why don't you just come with me and we will see."

"This is pointless." Ciel told him walking back into his house. Claude followed him into the house and looked around the place casual and Ciel saw him in his house and his blood boiled over. "Get out of me house!" He yelled at him he had never had someone come inside his house before and he didn't know what to do.

Claude only smirked seeming to enjoy Ciel squirm without his butler to get rid of him for him now that he was alone. Claude walked up to him and Ciel backed up against two walls and looked up at the other growling feeling weak with his height so short. He never trained so he was as useless as he was with Sebastian but he could dress and bath himself. "Sebastian is KING Ciel, a higher title than you! Don't you think it's odd how a former butler is now a higher title than you? "Claude asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course he shouldn't be a higher title than me." Ciel frowned up at him. "Then come with me." Claude purred. "You are Ciel Phantomhive, you should be the one sitting in that throne and women around you and people bowing down to you."

"I have no thoughts of sex." Ciel frowned more at him. "Come with me." Claude said ignoring Ciel's comment about sex he had never had it clearly he needed to be opened up to that idea. Claude would be more than willing to open his mind to him his body was still sexy and his pride was very attractive as well. But that would be another time. "Fine." Ciel gave in just annoyed with this whole thing. Claude picked him up in his arms and was off once again, he raced back to Asia with Ciel in his arms and a smirk on his face. He would be sitting in the throne soon enough, Ciel was so stupid. Ciel looked up at the other with a raised eye brow wondering what that man was thinking. Why would he just give this to Ciel he wanted something but he wasn't going to get it. Not through Ciel he wasn't, he was smarter than most as a human and now a demon and he watched others for billions of years he was so much smarter be wasn't as stupid as he looked. Did he look stupid; was a stupid stamp on his forehead?


	3. Chapter 3

I am king chapter 3

Ciel was taken to the place where Sebastian was in sitting in a throne probably. Ciel walked up to the front doors of the building and was stopped by two guards. "Let me in!" Ciel demanded looking up at them. "Why is a human even on the surface you know you should be in the oceans beds, let alone trying to see King Sebastian." A guard told him. Ciel's eyes twitched. "Do you think just because I look like a child means I am one!" Ciel growled at them. "I am Ciel Phantomhive! I am Sebastian's old and current master!" Ciel stood proudly and lifted up his eye patch showing Sebastian mark on him. "Now let me in!" Ciel demanded. The guards talked for a moment and got on a walky-talky and Ciel waited a few minutes in a huff with Claude calm and waiting as well. The doors opened and Sebastian came out looking unhappy. "What is this? What do you mean a child is here?" He asked annoyed.

Ciel looked over at Sebastian and saw the crown on his head and looked him over with a death glare in his eyes and saw how he was dressed. "Why are you here?" Sebastian asked rather rudely and looking annoyed still. "Claude." Ciel started off and Sebastian's eyes snapped to the other demon and growled at him. "Just don't know when you quit and when you have lost?" Sebastian told him and turned. "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted and he stopped feeling the tingle of the contact coming back to his hand and he sighed to himself. Sebastian turned around and faced Ciel with a calm look as he always had painted on his face before his master. "Yes?" He asked. Ciel walked up to him and stared up at him feeling smaller than he had before with the other, he was wearing his stupid knee high boots that made him five more inches taller with him already 6'1 and Ciel 5'2 and forever 5'2. Sebastian looked down at him calmly waiting for Ciel to say something. "I order you to give me your crown." Ciel told him and Sebastian eyes widen a little bit but he kept himself calm. "I am afraid I cannot." Sebastian said through his teeth at the annoying boy and his hand tingling more with the order Sebastian was disobeying. "Now! I am still your master Sebastian! So you HAVE to listen to me." Ciel reminded him of the old contract that had been left unused for so long.

Sebastian stared down at the boy dangerously he would not be like Claude and go against his contract he was higher than that and had far more class. He growled and took off his crown and handed it to Ciel bowing his head as he did wanting to kill the boy. He would get his crown soon enough and Ciel would summit to him very soon. Ciel took the crown and put it on top of his head and pushed Sebastian aside and walked into the palace. Claude followed Ciel and as he did he had a smirk on his face and Sebastian watched him growling at him. "Ah such a wild thing we have become." Claude purred and walked down the hallway behind Ciel.

The guards stared at Ciel and then Sebastian and he told them to get back to work and walked down the hallway after Ciel not going to let him take over fully. Ciel was lead to the throne room by Claude. Claude walked up the stairs to the throne with Ciel following and Ciel took a seat in the throne and smirked liking this. He crossed his legs and leaned his head on a hand. "Much better." He purred at Sebastian who stood at the bottom of the staircase staring up at them. He was going to kill Claude for bring Ciel back to him, he thought he was done babysitting!

"Ciel?" Claude said and Ciel just hummed to show he was listening. "May I borrow Sebastian?" He asked eyeing the demon. "Yes, just don't hurt or kill him." He told him and Claude pranced down the stairs and grabbed Sebastian.

Sebastian tore out of Claude arms and he growled but Claude grabbed him again and yanked him down to the basement. Sebastian fought the whole way not going to be treated like this he was king! He was brought down to a cell and thrown into on and Claude followed. "Stop this!" Sebastian demanded and he was pinned against the wall and Claude smirked looking at him and he grabbed a chain nearby and tied his hands together and hooked them to a hook above and he took off the boots so he could tower over Sebastian.

Sebastian growled dangerously at the other and Claude took a claw and ripped through Sebastian clothes aside and Sebastian wasn't about to try and hide himself he was proud of his body. His body was the best no one could compare to his and ten times as better than Claude could ever wish for. Claude smirked. "Enjoying the view?" He asked coldly. "Indeed, I have always wanted a taste of you." He purred walking up to him. "Well you can forget it!" He growled and kicked up a leg and kicked him under the jaw and Claude grabbed his foot and growled walk up to him while bending the leg up straight into the air seeing the other was quite flexible.

Sebastian kicked his leg that was in the air now forced by Claude to stay there he huffed not giving up but waiting for his chance to break free somehow. Claude took his free hand and ran a hand over Sebastian balls and member smirking greatly at the other and Sebastian only growled. His body reacted to the touch and started to betray him and he knew he was screwed. "Don't touch me!" He shouted at Claude growling dangerously at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot woot! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I had to finish my Death Not fanfic and now I am back to this one! I hope you enjoy and review! If you review you will get the next chapter faster ;D**

Ciel sat in the throne and looked at the guards who were all staring at him and looking un pleased. "What are you looking at?" He growled. "I am older than all of you." He hissed and the guards looked away waiting for an order or Sebastian to come back.

Claude had had his fun with Sebastian and left Sebastian in the cell naked and cover in Claude's… stuff and he was growling. A servant came down not looking fully at Sebastian and he thanked her for that. He was showered and given clothes from his room and he walked funny and took a cold shower again to make sure he didn't finish for the other and he walked up to the throne. Ciel was sitting in the throne asleep and he raised an eyebrow and smirked softly. "Don't wake him." He ordered softly and Sebastian walked up to him and picked him up off of the throne smirking. "Just like before." He hummed remembering the feeling of the small boy in his arms.

{I haven't written in this a long time so I forgot half the things I put in the other chapters so I am just going to do this and keep it.}

He gave him to a guard and took off the crown off the small boy head and put it back on him. "Take him to my room." He said and they nodded and they took Ciel to his room and set him on the round bed, with silk sheets and warm blankets with a million and one pillows on the bed. Ciel curled up into the bed and turned on to his stomach and hid himself in the pillows. Normally demons didn't sleep but Ciel could, he was human before so he didn't have all the traits of a demon.

Sebastian went back to work like normal and when he was told Ciel was up he went to his room and Ciel was sitting in the bed looking sleepily and he yawned loudly and looked at the other blinking a few times. The contract had faded in his eye, it was still there and still purple but not as bright. Sebastian walked up to him and got on his knees and reached under the bed and set a bottle on the ground and climbed on to the bed smirking. "What are you doing?" He asked softly and stayed where he was.

"You look so much better like this in my bed." He smirked more and climbed over Ciel who was forced to lay down on his back looking up at the other. "What are you doing?" He asked once more but frowning. Get off." He demanded and he pushed against the other chest and Sebastian pinned him there. "Aren't you bored with trying to be king?" He asked. And he snaked a hand up Ciel's shirt and pinched a nipple and he moaned out and blushed. "Stop!" He demanded squirming trying to get away; from the other. But Sebastian kept him pinned down and smirking down.

"I said let me go!" He shouted at him and Sebastian opened up the bottle and Ciel was kicking and trying to get away from Sebastian. "Relax." Sebastian said smoothly and he put his fingers into the bottle and he pulled Ciel pants and underwear down and ran two fingers over his crotch and hole and Ciel gasped and fought more and Sebastian let him go and smirked wiping off his fingers.

Ciel glared up at the other and got up and he got off of the bed and pulled up his pants and he was about to walk out before he looked down and saw he was growing quickly and the other touched him. Sebastian was laying on his arm and looking at Ciel with a smirk. "What's wrong?" He purred looking up at him and Ciel growled at him.

"Sebastian…" He said softly and deadly and sat back down on the bed and looked back at him. "What did you do to me?" He asked covering his crotch. "What's this?" Sebastian asked coming up behind him on the bed and saw the growing problem and smirked and moved Ciel hands and opened his legs and opened his pants and began stroking his member.

Ciel moaned leaning back against Sebastian panting and thrusting his hips and with Sebastian stroking his member and Ciel groaning and clawing into the bed. "More…" He groaned and Sebastian laid his down on the bed and stripped Sebastian stripping himself and he fingered Ciel and once he was ready he slowly slid himself into the other. Ciel cried out loudly as a large thing invaded it and he shut his eyes and laid on the bed tighten around the other.

Soon Ciel could feel himself over the limit and white stuff came from him and the feelings was like ecstasy and he laid on the bed panting and in pain at the same time. Sebastian had pulled out and finished on the boy and looked down at him smirking and cleaned up the both of them before standing up and dressing himself once again.

Ciel laid on the bed where he was left and closed his eyes and sighed deeply and curled up on the bed that he was starting to love and he fell asleep.

When he woke up Sebastian still wasn't there and he wanted to know where Sebastian was, he got up and dressed in clothes again, he walked out funny his ass sore beyond belief and he sighed. He walked out to the throne room and everyone watched to see what would happen and Sebastian was sitting in the throne smirking and he saw Ciel and his smirk turned into a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked and Ciel walked up to the throne and sat into Sebastian lap and leaned against his chest and closed his eyes. "Tired." He said softly and Sebastian wrapped his arms around him smirking more. "Well I am glad you are feeling better." Sebastian said and massaged the other shoulders softly looking down at his guards for they were all confused.


End file.
